


Baby

by Ginza



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Baby, Bangtan x reader - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oppa Kink, Porn With Plot, Possessive BTS, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Protective Bangtan Boys, Reader x Everyone, maknae reader, more tags to add later, shy reader, they like to call her baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginza/pseuds/Ginza
Summary: With the intention of attracting a larger male audience, BigHit managers decided to debut a girl on the group BTS. Causing a little bit of shock and confusion on the first moment,  but eventually everyone fell in love with the little girl after a time, and the fans all around the world love how protective and jealous the boys will be over her.But behind the cameras the things are a little bit different.Baby knew somehow that kissing her Oppa's in the mouth was wrong, but she loved it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story on Ao3 and I gonna say now that english is not myfirts language, even tho i live in US for 5 years now i still struggle a little bit with the language. I will try my best, but please forgive me if i have the wrong grammar.  
> Please enjoy.

I still remember my first week with them. It was really hard to get them to accept me in the group in the first place, but the managers put pressure on then and Namjoon had a lot of talk with the members as a leader to convince them to let me in. Namjoon was the first one to agree to have a girl in the group. He as a leader saw the advantage to have a girl in the group and take the role to make the other members accept me as well.  
When I moved in their dorms, I could feel the tension in the air and they always share uncomfortable looks between them I was around. They didn't even try to make contact with me! Jungkook was the worst one, because he had to share the room with me, and he didn't like it. He didn't like me. So after around two weeks with them, I learned to stay away from them, keeping my head down and never getting out of the room, I was even thinking about giving up my place in the group, but at the same time I didn't want come back as trainee. My trainee times were really hard and painful.

 

That night I was in my shared room with Jungkook, but I was by myself, they were all the kitchen eating and talking between then really loud. I was trying to sleep my I could ignore my stomach that claimed for food so much, and the smell of Jins food was a round. They night when Jungkook came back to the room, I pretended I was sleeping and I finally heard only the silent outside, I get out of the room in my tip toes and walking holding my breath to the kitchen. There was still some food left. I was trying to reach the plates on the top of the shelf I felt someone behind me, and I saw a large hand with weird fingers catch the plate and put the object in my hand. I turned around feeling my eyes burning, and I my eyes catch me most handsome man I ever saw before. Kim Seok Jin. He reddish hair was a little bit messy and he was wearing a blue pajamas and he was smiling at me.

 

\- Are you hungry little girl? - He asked, still smiling at me. Something inside me melted. I just nodded being unable to say something. He grabbed the plate of my hand with the right hand and he passed the left arm over my shoulders pushing me gently in the direction o the table. I sit down and watching him. - I was excited to meet you, but you were always hiding. - He said playful putting a generous amount of food in my plate. 

 

\- I-I am sorry.- I said with my voice shaking a little bit. - I didn't want to cause discomfort. - I said lowing my head down. I know Seok Jin is around five years older than me. 

 

\- Oh baby, you would´t cause any discomfort, those boys are little brats for acting like that. - He said putting the at least five little plates of food in front of me. Where this came from? 

 

\- Can I eat all of this? - I asked and I punched myself inside for sounding so needy. 

 

\- Of course baby. - His hand reach my cheek and pinched really hard. - I want you to eat now, you are so skinny. I need to put some weight on you.

 

We laughed together. 

 

It was one of the best meal I ever ate.

 

(...)

Namjoon was the next one to approach me. He wanted to hear my voice, and see if I could reach some high notes, so he asked to go the studio with me and I sang a song for me. I sang Video Games by Lana del Rey for him.

 

\- Your voice is so good baby. - he told me smiling at me, those dimples make my hear beat faster. - But your English is not good as your voice. - I felt my cheeks burning. - I could teach you, if you want. I nodded my head smiling and after that we took a day in the week so he can teach me some English. I grew closer and closer and after out lessons he would ask me to sing for him. I love singing for him, he always makes an intense eye contact with me. 

 

He said one day he would produce my own album for me.

 

(...)

 

The next were Jimin and Hoseok. 

 

When I was a trainee I used to give my soul when I was dancing. I disconnect myself from the world and I always try to feel the beat in my muscles.

 

Hoseok and Jimin were mad at me because they had to fix and the choreography to put me in front and all the members had to rehearsal and practice a lot to make everything perfect again. So I was trying to always do my best and stay after-time to practice even more. 

 

These days were me, Jimin and Hoseok left behind, but they were taking a break and I was by myself in front of the mirrors prating my lines. I was so focused in what I was doing that I didn't hear the two boys enter behind. 

 

\- You need to teach how to do that. - I heard Jimin´s unique voice behind. I was so surprised that I trip in my own feet and went down to the ground hitting my elbow on the ground. Hoseok came at me quickly and lift my body like my weight was nothing. 

 

\- Are you okay? - He asked me still holding my should. - Park Jimin I am gonna kill you! - He said turning to the boy behind him.

 

\- B-but hyung. Did you see what she was doing? - I feel my cheeks burn. - She was singing and dancing at the same time, that's amazing! - He said happily, looking at me and smiling. I notice that his eyes become smaller and he smiles. I like it. -How can you do it? - He asked getting closer. I lowed my head and looked at the ground.

 

\- When I was a trainee they put me to run and sing and the same time. 

 

There was a silence when they looked at each other. The might now what I feel. 

 

\- They expect a lot of you right? - Jimin asked with a sad smile on his face. I nodded my head. 

 

\- Lets go baby. I am gonna pay a meal for you. - Hoseok said messing up with my hair a little bit. 

 

They are my best friends now.

 

(...)

Taehyung came at me in a very weird way. I was by myself in my shared room with Jungkook, but the boy was playing a game with Jimin in his room and them out of nowhere Teahyung appeared in my bed. I was practing my English and he was there staring at me. It was making me a bit uncomfortable. I tried to ignore him and keep with my lesson, I kept getting all the sentences wrong and he laughed a little at me.

\- You look like a baby. - He said, and open my mouth a little bit in shock. What does he meant? He slides coming closer to me and looked me in the eyes. He was really close. - I want you to call me Oppa. - I was shocked one more time. What kinda of request is that? 

 

We stayed in silence for a few moments.

 

\- C'mon baby, I'm waiting. - He said. His voice was so glorious. 

 

\- Tae-Oppa? - I said hesitantly. He smiled even wider and pinched me cheeks. 

 

\- You are my baby. 

 

I'm his baby.

 

(...)

 

It took a little bit of time to Yoongi and Jungkook come at me. Yoongi was during a photo shoot and the photographer paired me up with him. It was for own coming comeback and my debut. The album called Young Forever and I loved this album with me whole heart. 

 

Me and Yoongi were outside, and I was amazed with everything. The boys were stunning beautiful, and Jin told that me that we gonna take a ride in an air balloon. I could't hold so much happiness inside me.

 

I was wearing a little blue skirt (like Namjoon's hair) socks that came up my thighs, “doll shoes” with heels and the outfit closed with a white cropped with a lot of butterflies around and a short blue (like my skirt). My hair was up in two pig tails. 

 

I was looking around and Yoongi was right behind me. He was waiting me to find a place that I felt fine with and we would take out pictures.

 

\- I think here is nice. - He said looking at a couch that was wrapped in a rainbow blanked. He didn't want me for an answer and just sat down. He was tired.

 

\- Go on and sit on his lap. - The guy that was taking out pictured said and I felt my heart beat faster. 

 

\- Where? - I said.

 

\- In his lap. 

 

I looked to Yoongi and he was just giving that bored look. I just stand there, hold the end of my skirt to avoid showing more than necessary. 

 

\- C'mon girl, we don't have all day! - he said, actually he almost yelled at me. Taking a deep breath I forced me legs to walk to him and sit down in his lap. He notices that I was holding my skirt down and put one of his hand on my legs avoiding that the wins lift it up. - You look cute by the way. - ha said making me smile. 

 

He was always doing something to make me smile.

 

(...)

 

Jungkook. I felt like this boy didn't like me at all. 

He was always avoiding me for one reason that I don't know. I felt like he didn't cheered for my debut like the others do now and always get a little bit moody when I'm around. Namjoon said he is jealous because I'm the youngest now, but he didn't even looked at my face. 

That behavior of him was making me really sad. The other boys notice that, and Jin talked with the young boy, saying that I'm a member of the group and he should treat me well. Jungkook seemed hate me even more after that. 

One night we were sleeping and was raining a lot outside. I hated when rained like that. It makes me feel anxious and scared. When a thunder was heard outside and the floor shook a little and a small scream left my mouth and I closed my eyes shut, trying to keep myself from crying. 

\- Are you okay? I heard Jungkook's voice in the other side of the room. I held really tight in my blanket. 

\- I don't like when it rains like that. - I said and my voice was shaking and weak. 

He moved a little bit and he turned on the lamp we have between out beds. He looked at me and his eyes stayed on me for a while. He took a deep breath and stood up. 

\- Open space. - he simply said pushing me a little bit against the wall and laying beside me. My bed wasn't really that big and Jungkook had really big arms. - I will stay here until you sleep okay? - He looked me in the eyes and I smiled at him. 

\- Thank you so much Kookie- Oppa - I said smiling and he turns his face away to not look at me. 

\- Don't get used.

(...)

Things are a little bit different now.


	2. Baby Wants to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby thinks she is finally alone at the dorms and she wants to take a nap after a week of a thigh schedule and the only thing she wants to sleep. but Taehyung is at home.

**_Third Person Narration_ **

Jungkook went somewhere with Jimin. Hobi, Yoongi and Namjoon are in the studio writing their new cypher and Jin is somewhere, and honestly, the girl laying on the couch didn't care. She only wants silence, and live with seven boys around, is something she doesn't get very often.

The girl woke up with Hoseok jumping in her bed. He just laid down over her and started kissing her face and then these kisses slide down to her mouth. She didn't care. _Is normal right?_ Jungkook saw it and came do the same thing, but still normal right? When she walked through the hallway in the direction of the bathroom, Taehyung just came out of his room and squeezed her ass lightly. She didn't care, _is normal_. When she was brushing her teeth, Jin came over and hugged her from behind and gave a long and wet kiss in her neck. She didn't care _is normal._ She sat down in Namjoon's lap while he feed cereal in her mouth, just like she was a baby. It is _normal right_? Jimin has a habit of squeezing her waist and biting her in the cheeks and on the neck, he even leaves some “love bruises” in her skin _. But all of this is normal, right?_

The girl started to notice that the looks the boys gave her changed a bit...

When she was first introduced to the group she was a small girl - she still very small- with little breasts and no curves at all. Jungkook used to tease her saying that if she cut her hair short she can easily pass as boy. Now after two years, her breasts are bigger, her waist is thin and her ass is always point of focus of her fans. Puberty hit her right in the face. Since she lived with the boys for so long now, she became comfortable in wearing very little inside their dorms. Very short skirts, thin nightgowns and sometime she just walked around in her underwear and one of her members over sized shirts.

She was like that, laying down in the couch, enjoying the rare silence in the dorms. Everyone was out, so she felt even more comfortable to grab one of Jin's pink shirt, patties and take a nap one the couch. She was thinking about what she's gonna do in this period until their next come back, maybe visit some friends around, write some songs...

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when Taehyung entered the living room and stared and her over-exposed ass. He licked his lips. He wanted to slap it so much.

Is been happening with all the boys. The levels of sexual tension between them is only _growing and growing_ and all of this is being directed to the girl laying in couch. Dressed like _that_. She is really innocent and naive to wear such things in a house with seven boys trying to get in between her legs. But of course she doesn't notice anything.

Taehyung walks closer and watch the girl with a smirk in his face. He looked around to see if one of the boys was around, but it seems was just them.

_She was all his..._

The girl jumped in the couch when she felt a cold hand cuddling her naked tight. She looked at the owner of the hand and saw Taehyung smiling at her.

\- Tae- Oppa! You scared me! - She said.

\- Oh baby... You know wasn't in purpose. - He replied with a sarcastic voice.

The girl just sighed and sit down straight. The boy just sat at her side and take the remote of the big TV in his hand.

Taehyung just turn on in some random movie and turn around to his baby. He has a plan.

He put his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to him. He could tell she is sleepy by the way she was blinking.

_It will be easy to manipulate her._

His hot lips touched her shoulder in a long kiss, and his mouth traced up to her neck, cheek and the corner of her mouth.

\- I want to kiss you. - He whispered with his glorious voice. The girl was already feeling a little bit hot in _that_ place. - Let me kiss you. - He grabbed her face with his enormous hand and brought her mouth to his. 

She was reluctant at first. 

The kisses she shared in the other members were a little bit more... contained. She just kissed Namjoon like that once and was because she asked him to teach her, but she admit that she liked to kiss like that. 

When their tongues touched, Taehyung pushed her back in the couch and get up in his knees. 

\- I want to fuck you. - He said and her mouth open in shock. What is he talking? 

\- W-what are t-talking about? - She said with her voice shaking. She never thought of doing this with one of her members. 

\- Oh baby... Don't act dumb now, you know I want that for a long time now... Not just me, but the others too. - Tae smirked.- I just can't believe I will be the first one! - The boy continued and started to attack the little girl's neck. - I will some marks right her to show who you belong, okay baby?  
The girl was so shocked but at the same time she was so freacking tired, is been so long she had a good night of sleep. 

\- I want to sleep Tae... - She started her whining and she almost screamed when she felt the older boy stuck his teeth in the delicate skin of her neck. 

\- Call me Oppa, remember? - He replied, licking the bite. The shirt were so big on her that that hole for the head was big enough to pass through her shoulders. Tae kept pulling the shirt down until her breasts were exposed to him. He took one of them in his mouth and played with his tongue around the nipple. He felt really powerful and the girl beneath him moved her hands towards his hair and pulled it lightly. - If you are good for Oppa, will be fast and go let you sleep, okay?

  
She just nodded. His smile just grew bigger and he just slid the shirt down even more.

  
He was so skilled with his tongue, and she was just so sensitive, that she was letting little moans at each touch of Tae's hot tongue.  Taehyung threw the shirt somewhere and held her thin waist with his hands to bring the girl to his lap. She sat down directly on his already hardening manhood.

  
He could't even believe, that the girl was now on his lap, just with her pink underwear. The big red spot in the neck caused by his bite, just turned him on even more.   
He licked between her breasts and hold her ass tight in his fingers.

  
\- I'm going to fuck you here and now Baby. - He said and his voice was even more raspy and strong than ever. The girl just hid her face in his neck too ashamed and tired to be in this situation.   
When he slide his hand inside her patties, both of them hear someone clearing throat close to the door.

  
Kim Seok Jin.

  
\- I told you to let her sleep. - Jin said with a malicious smile in his face. He's been there since when his shirt flew away and he was really aroused by the scene in front of him, but his Maknae was clearly tired, and Jin know how Taehyung can go rough when he wants.

  
Maybe he could watch his Maknaes play another day.

  
\- But she was all sleepy right here hyung! - Taehyung whined with all the dominant posture going away. He hugged the half-naked girl. - She was so cute here, showing off her ass for anyone who wants to see it. I could't hold myself hyung...

\- You guys can play later, now you gonna go put her down on her bed and let her rest.   
Taehyung rolled his eyes and stood up, like the girl in his arms had no weight. 

\- You not gonna escape from me Baby Girl. - Taehyung whispered in her ear before leaving her to finally rest a bit.

{...}

She woke up feeling dizzy. She wasn't in her room because that big blue neon clock on the wall did't belong to her, neither Jungkook.  
It was 2:25 AM, and the girl feel arms wrapped her, and she was wearing only a underwear. The pain in her neck, gave it out that that situation with Tae-Oppa was real, not a dream. She also notice that the person beside her was Jin and he was wake, looking on his phone.

\- Are you wake baby? - He asked and she automatically fell in that space in her mind that if Jin asked her to take her off her clothes, she would do it right away. - Are you hungry? Do you want something? 

\- A cup of water would be nice... - She said quietly. Smiling shyly at him. 

\- I will be right back. - He stood up and get out of the room

She covered herself with the blanket and notice that Yoongi wasn't there. He might still be on the studio. The oldest member came back holding a glass of water and a shirt. He gave the glass of water and she drank it all, placing the empty cup over the little table close to the bed. She looked over her oldest Oppa and smiled. She didn't even bother in hide her body, because Jin gave her a shower in the many times she got drunk with Jimin. The boy was still standing up looking down at her holding her pijama shirt. 

He wanted her now. 

But that love mark in her neck say he could't do it today. That little brat. 

He sat down looking his baby in her eyes. He liked the way she obeyed him so much. He can feel the love she felt for him all the time she was around. The ARMY's even say that the only one who can control the Evil Girl Maknae was him, and it was true. 

\- Why do you let do Taehyung do that with? - He said using his fingers to touch the now purple stop in her neck. 

\- Because I was tired. - She said. Jin was knew was true, but it wasn't all. He lift his eyebrows showing her that he knew she was lying. - And because I like it. 

Jin was a little bit surprised. 

What happen to that little girl who didn't even know how to kiss?

He pulled her closer to him and leave a light kiss in her mouth. 

\- Do you liked when he touched you? - He said, still with their lips touching. - Do you like when I touch you? - He asked running his hand down her arms. He gave a long look to her exposed breasts. 

\- I like when all of you touch me. 

Oh.

That was interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy, thanks everyone for being so well receptive with my story, I will work very hard and update (try) it weekly. I not really sure how many parts I will write but I think won't be more than 15 or 20.   
> Another thing. I got the flu and feels like im dying. Please forgive me if my grammar is not perfect. My head feels like is gonna explode.  
> Thank you all <3


	3. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby gets sick and is forces herself to go practice the new dance. J-Hope snaps at her diva behavior and regrets it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knooooooow that I've not update for a hell ass long time. I've lost a family member recently and I wasn't in mood for writing anything.   
> This chapter doesn't have smut, because I still fixing my mood and my heart. Is just fluff. Deal with that.   
> Another things +100 kudos in 2 chapters? Damnnn thank so much for your support <3

_Baby._

I felt like there was a really big knot in my throat. Every single time I blinked it felt like there was sand in my pupils.

_It hurts even to sit down._

When Sejin (the manager) came to wake us up, I felt my clothes wet with my sweat. My head was going to explode at any moment and every step I take in the direction of the bathroom, every muscle of my body ache in pain. I should't had stayed so long playing on the snow yesterday...

It was such a terrible day to be sick! We gonna star rehearsing the new dance for our comeback. It is called Blood Sweat and Tears and Jimin told that was an dance with very fast and have complex moves.

I reach the sink, and washed my face with cold water. When I looked on the mirror I saw how red my cheeks were. I'm having a fever too? Damn... I brushed my teeth, and I grab the make-up brush to try to put some make-up one, but the brush felt like 1 pound in my hand. No, I will just go with bare face. I put in huge hoodie , jeans, a hat, mask and sun glasses on. I will try to make through this day without complaining. I know how hard me and my members worked hard to make the album happen and be good for our fans. I need to make it!

I get of my room - that I shared with Kookie.- and I saw that everyone was in the living room, looking at me with at impatient face on. I guess I was the last one to be ready...

{...}

_**3th person Narration.** _

No one really knew why the girl was so moody today. She already said to every single member to shut their mouths and was rude with one of the new managers. She get mad at the van driver for wishing her a good morning and cursed and Taehyung for trying to cheer her up.

The boys just ignored her. Maybe she was on her "ladies days". She always get moody on her ladies days.

{...}  
At the practice was even worst. The girl could't get many of the moves right and didn't seem to put much effort to make it happen.

\- For the last fucking time, you need to turn for the right, not for the left! - Hoseok yelled at her. People could tell that he was mad because he cursed and because he yelled at the girl. The girl seems to didn't even care and just walked slowly to the starting point. They tried to again and the girl turned to left again. It was already the 20th freaking time she did it wrong! The boys were getting mad and tired of her attitude. It seems she was doing that on purpose.

Hoseok snapped again and walked on the direction of the female member and grabbed her arms to make her look at him. _She was going to listen to him now._

\- Take of this fucking glasses and this hat right now! Look at me in the eyes like a good _dongsaeng._ \- He said at her. His voice was strong and demanding. He was also not wearing make-up and he had a cap turned back. When the girl just stood there and didn't followed his orders e felt his anger rising at him. _She's gonna act like a diva now?_ Hoseok just pushed her hat out of her head and took of the glasses throwing both objects in the floor. The others members wanted to stop him from snapping so violently at her, but she kinda deserve it...

But when he looked at her face, besides getting a bored and annoyed face - what he was expecting.- he saw a exhausted face, pale and with red cheeks. The older boy felt his anger fade away while he started down at the female member like that. He regret snapping like that.

\- We gonna have a break. Five minutes everyone. - He said and just turned his back and walked through the door. All the members did the same, except for the girl. She just stood there. Feeling her whole body hurt and tears burning in her eyes.

She never felt scared of Hoseok-Oppa.

_Util now._

{...}

Namjoon was worried. Worried about Hobi that was still mad at Baby for not doing what she was supposed to do, worried about the other members that were feeling sad at the way that the girl was treating them all day and specially worried about his baby girl. He know the member enough to know that is not her period on something like. Something was going one and when Hoseok took her glasses and her hat... She looked like she was dying.

When they came back to the practice room she was still there, looking at the mirror. He could see that she cried by the way her eyes were puff and red. Namjoon just wanted to put her in his lap and hug her really tight.

They all came back to their places on the beginning of the song and when they make the first move to start the dance, Baby colapse on the ground hitting her nose on the hard when she felt down in the floor.

Jungkook was the first one to reach her and when he touched her skin he could felt how hot she was.

Sejin typed quickly the number of the emergency on his phone.

{...}

 _\- You guys are so irresponsible!_ \- Sejin-Hyungnim snapped at the boys. They all were in the hall of the empty hospital in front of Baby's room. - You didn't notice that she was sick, that she was suffering? - The older said. - You guys leave together to take care of each other! Seven grown-up man didn't notice that the girl they live with was in pain and suffering... - He said shaking head in disbelief. - He pass his hand in his hair one more time. - I've received an message from above. _They wanted to take her away._

All the members looked at each other in shook. Take her way?   
\- Take her away? - Namjoon asked. As the leader he needed to transmit the wants of the group.   
\- Yes boys... Take her away. She would live in a different place. Do you know about the bullying rumors?  
-We never bullied her. - Said Hoseok with a harsh voice.   
\- It didn't looked like... the away you were yelling at her. - Sejin said. - People saw it Hoseok and they spread the word.   
Silence one more time.

None of them want their Baby taken away. They felt so much regret on thinking she was having a diva behavior. Specially Hoseok for treat her on such agresive way in the mirror room. After more ten minutes of silence, they saw a nurse get in the room. The nurse came out of the room and smiled at them.   
\- She is awake. She's feeling dizzy because of the strong pain killers, so please be quiet.  
They all bowed to the nurse before entering the room.

It was heartbreaking to see their girl so pale and looking so tired. Taehyung and Jungkook went directly to the side of the bed taking, both of them taking her small hands in their hands. She smiled at them.  
\- Are you okay baby girl? - Taehyung ask with a raspy and low voice. She just nodded and smiled at him again. Her throat was really dry, she wanted water. She looked and Jin and signed to him the bottles of water at his side on the table. He quickly catch the signal and opened a bottle walking towards the bed.   
\- Help sit her down. - Sejin said. Taehyung and Jungkook pushed her up really slowly and carefully, like she was make of glass. Jin put the bottle of water on her lips and dropped a small amount of the liquid in her mouth.   
\- Thank you Jin-Oppa. - She said with a small voice. She souded so fragile... Jin patted her hair and smiled at her too.   
Her eyes scanned the room util she make eye contact with Hobi. She looked at her hands ashamed. - Are you still mad at me Oppa? - She asked. It broke the boy's heart.   
- _You_ should be mad at me princess. - He walked at her and took her hand kissing it. - I should't have yelled at you like I did. I'm so sorry. I gonna make sure that you recover fast okay?  
They smiled at each other.

{...}

If Jungkoook knew that Hobi-Hyung would _steal_ all Baby's attention he would had yelled at her without thinking twice.

Hoseok kicked him out of his own room and now he have to sleep with Jimin while he rapper sleeps with the female member. He liked sleeping with Jimin, he was soft to hug. But was cold and he used to sleep in the same bed with baby to be warm.  
Hobi is been showering with Baby too. He said the he showered her and helped her dress-up - since the medicines are so strong that leave the girl kinda of dependent of others. - but when Jungkook entered the bathroom to pee, while Hobi was supposed to be cleaning the girl, his Hyung was in the bathtub with the girl between his legs.   
He felt so jealous.   
He remembers before their own debut, Hobi used to help him wash his hair.   
And was Jungkook's job to brush Baby's hair. Hoseok took even that from him.   
Now he was on kitchen washing the dishes - the girl usually does that- but since the baby is sick, she was the princess of the dorm - she was always to be honest- and she doesn't need to do chores.   
When Jungkook was almost done with the plates he heard the girly giggle of the member coming from the living room. He didn't want to look, but he did anyways.   
The small girl was in one of Hobi's shirt with her hair down and sitting on the redheaded boy. He was wearing a blue robe with brown pants underneath. Jungkook let his eyes fall on his hyung's chest that was expose by the robe that was slightly opened, and his eyes slide down to the small purple underwar that Baby was wearing.

_He felt something in his manhood._

  
\- Are you feeling better my princess? - Asked Hoseok, caressing her tight with his big hand. She shook her head smiling, even if she felt a little bit of pain in her muscles.   
\- Thanks to you Oppa. - She said smiling at him. She put her small hand on his exposed chest. - You make me feel good. 

_Are they even noticing me?_ Jungkook asked himself.

  
\- Do you want make me feel good too? - Hobi asked. His hand sliding to Baby's butt cheek. She nodded.   
She is really falling for it?   
\- So give me a kiss princess.  
Jungkook felt blood rush to his cheeks and go down. When their lips meet Hoseok took dominance right away. 

_Typical..._

He was holding the girl's neck to deepen the kiss even more and squeezed lightly her ass cheeck. In the male Maknae vision's, the Hyung was going to kill the girl suffocated with that kiss. _He was going to swallow her_. When the rapper started to slide his hand- that was on her ass- to underneath the girl's shirt, Jungkook decided to stop them.  
Jungkook was getting aroused. Really aroused. He wanted to be there and kiss his baby like that too.   
\- Can you guys go get a room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm accepting some suggestions <3


	4. Pink Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of their mini-tours in Japan, Baby packet her stuff and forgot one of the most important things for a girl: her underwear. She already texted her personal manager, but the lady would just arrive with the pieces tomorrow. Will she survive a whole night with a hotel room packet with boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters in sequence. Because I'm an amazing person and because I read enough smut today to be really inspired :)  
> Hope you guys enjoy <3

**Baby**

I can't believe I'm that stupid!

I've forgot to pack my own underwear?

It was serious?

The only thing inside my suitcase was my sparkly outfit for the next concert and my pink nightgown. I searched in my own luggage and on the member's luggage too. What was wrong with me?

{...}

After accepting that I forgot my underwear, I texted my personal manager, asking if she could buy some and bring it to me. But she was busy, having a meeting with the people from above, she could only bring it tomorrow morning. I sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Now I had to sleep with on a thin pink nightgown on. The problem wasn't that! The problem is that today I will have to share the hotel room with the 'Hyung-Line'. _The intimidating Hyung-Line._ Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok and Namjoon. I had a fight with Taehyung last night, over food, like always, and that son of a good mother steal the key of our room. So Hoseok said he I would have to sleep with the older boys this time...

**They are so intimidating...**

I know that Jin is an angel in earth and Hoseok is a ball of happiness, but behind the cameras they were something different. The other Dongsaengs would agree with me right away. They were ways demanding and giving orders. It is just weird. They must have something with me Jimin, Tae and Kookie looking up for them. _And they looking down for us._

But I was always the member that they target more. Staring with nicknames like _'baby' 'princess' 'little one_ '. It was always something that made me feel _really vulnerable_ to them. I would ways do what they want right away. Of course that I have my moments of rebellion, but I was always their _good girl._

Jin was the one that I most respect. I would go down on my knees to him if he asked me to. He always put me in his lap, and he would kiss me ear and my neck with those sinful lips. He would say often to my fan boys that I was his. It was a thing in fandom; 'Seokjin's baby', it kind of became an internal joke.

Yoongi was the one who took time to open up for me. If just one look I would stop my temper tantrum and sit down on his lap and stay quiet. I was afraid of him in beginning. He liked to pet my hair and lay in between my breasts to take a nap, he also likes to pull my hair a lot. I remember to be running around with Taehyung and destroy my makeup and my hair for the MV recording and the just grabbed me by my hair and sat my down on an chair. _I kept quiet_.

Hoseok-Oppa... Oppa... He really liked that world. When he talked to me he was always refer to him as Oppa, and he will not answer me if I don't address him properly. I think he was the most sadist of them all- Jimin came right after. One day was being a brat around Namjoon, messing around his precious studio and I accidentally deleted all of his work- it was a produced song.- and he just took me to Hobi and told him what happened. He sat down on his bed and asked my to lay on my stomach over his legs, I did it. Innocently. He held my writs on my back and with his other hand the slapped me around 20 times in my butt check. It was so humiliating. Namjoon watched everything, really closely. On now days, Hoseok just need to say _'Do I need to put you on my knees?_ ' and I would quiet down right away.

Namjoon was the most dominant of all of them. As the leader, he liked to put me on my own place and have his own ways with me. My official sit was on his lap, always. I had always to be on his left during public appearance and I need an clear permission of himself to leave his side, and for limited time. With just one look he had me melted down on my knees. In my theory is that he liked to see how small I looked on his side. How small he makes me feel and submissive and obedient I was. _I was his baby girl._

That's the Hyung-Line.

{...}

Sitting down on RM's left leg with my head resting on his shoulder we watched a movie.  
I was being really cautious about my little issue.  
Yoongi was sleeping on the bed behind us, Hoseok was on his phone and Jin was the only one paying attention to the movie. I was almost sleeping too, the movie was a romantic comedy that lose me on the first five minutes.

Namjoon was texting his friends on his phone and barely looked at the big screen.

My legs were tightly crossed and my womanhood was making contact with Namjoon's pants. It was thin piece of cloth, and I could see that he wasn't wearing underwear because I could see the shape of his length on his pants.

_My point down there was hot._

As the movie went terrible, the main couple started to have a really, really hot scene. Namjoon started to shake his leg up and down. It was a habit of his. But it was not the right moment. I crossed my legs even tighter, shyly seeking for more contact.   
It was so good.  
The couple in the screen started to have more and more heat and I could feel my own wetness coming out of my entrance. My underwear wasn't there to stop it. Namjoon was still shaking his leg up and down, and I was holding myself to not moan. My fingers wrapped themselves on RM's shirt.

 _A little bit more.._.

His movements stopped. He was looking at me now. His phone was finally putted aside. I could feel the hot liquid in between my legs.

\- Baby...Tell me this is not pee. - He said on my ear and I felt even hotter when I heard his freaking god voice so close to me. He rubbed his legs against me wetness and I bit my lips to not moan. He smiled. - Oh my baby girl... Are you not wearing underwear?

I shook my head saying no. He looked mad for a second. _Mad with lust._

\- Look at the mess you did here... - He said, keeping his voice low.- I should make you clean that with your tongue.

_I almost came with this sentence._

\- But I'm in good mood today, lucky girl. - He pushed me to stand up. - Bathroom. Now.

I ran on my tip toes to the bathroom and waited for him. When he entered the room I could see the tent on his pants and a little small wet spot on the leg.

\- Take off. Turn around and bend over on the sink.

I did everything as he demanded as quickly I could.

His big hands on my waist and I could feel the tip of his erection on my entrance.

\- I not gonna touch you. I want you to come on my cock. - He said, starting to push his length inside me. I left a small ,raspy moan escape. - Don't forget to keep that pretty mouth shut baby.

He didn't even let me adjust to his size. Namjoon just pushed all his erection inside me. It was slow, but he was going deep inside me. My legs started to shake and his hands held me even tighter. I was seeing starts in front of me.

_It was long night._


	5. Studio Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby wants to help Suga-Oppa, she wants him to get a good night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! Just letting you know that i'm alive. I know I took a hell as long time to post this. But let me tell you something. Depression is a BITCH! Please don't abandon me, i'm really grateful for all your comments and all the kudos. I love you all <3

_ Third Person Narration.  _

With the new comeback getting closer and closer the tension on the dorms only grew and grew. Everyone seems to be stressed and lost in their own thoughts. In this period of time, Yoongi felt personally pressured.

He did produced some of the songs of the new album and he was worried about the feedback he would get. The group had a huge increase in popularity on the last six months and now the expectation for their new album was high. 

The only female member on the group felt pressured too. The other members were pushed hard to reach their goals as a group, but she? She was always surrounded by people, watching every step she took, making sure that she did nothing wrong. _She had to be perfect._

 With those feeling trapped inside them, both of those members always get extremely close during comebacks. Baby would leave her own bed to sleep with Yoongi and she would cook some food so they can eat together inside his studio. He would always make sure that she would have a good night of sleep and always ask her if she feels comfortable with things that manager’s made her do.

_  They take care of each other.  _

{...}

\- Not now. - Yoongi said, with a rude tone of voice. His eyes didn’t left the screen in front of him, not even for a second. The girl felt rejected. _He was really kicking her out?_

\- But Oppa! I always stay here with you and…

\- What happened the last time I let you stay here?

Her cheeks turned red for a moment.

- It was an accident Yoongi… I didn’t mean to…

\- You fucking delete my work. I had to do everything again. Get out now, go bother Jin-Hyung.

Now she felt mad. He knew that when she delete his work was by accident. She would never do that on purpose. Besides, she was so worried! Yoongi was stuck here for more than 24 hours haven’t eaten very well. She was only trying convince him to take her out and eat something. 

But he hit her on her pride. 

She did have to practice her solo dance with Hobi-Oppa, but now, she needed to focus on convincing the rapper to come outside… Or at least eat something. 

 {...}

 It was 1AM when she came back, carrying some bags filled with some street food and alcoholic drink… _For Yoongi of course._

 She knocked on the door and wait for him to open a small frame and look at her. It took a few minutes till he stick half of his face outside. She put her cutest smile on and showed him the bags.

\- What do you want? - He asked with a raspy voice.

Damn! He can make her feel hot with just his voice?  She pushed this thoughts away and made her best ‘puppy face’.

- If you eat something, I will go away.

He took a moment to reply. Is not because he doesn’t like her company. It was because she was too distracting and by the way she was wearing now - A high-waisted skirt, high knee socks and a cropped with a view of her chest. He already knew he lose this one.

\- After I’m done, you out. - He said opening the door to let the small girl in.

She was cheering for herself inside, but didn’t let it show on the surface. She knew that herself was Yoongi’s weak point.

\- After you done, I’m out. - She said placing all the bags on the small table in front of an red couch he had in the studio.

_Liar_!

 

{...}

 

Baby could tell that he was already a little bit drunk, by the way his pale cheeks get a cute tone of pink. He still mostly sober, she only wanted give him alcohol to put him to sleep. 

_  Yoongi had other plans. _

He had been staring at her for a while now. She is extremely distracting and when she crossed her legs when she sat down on the couch to look at her phone, he got a view of her’s baby blue underwear. He is not sure if she is been teasing him or if is just his mind being perverted, but he could not take his eyes off her ass when she bend over to do something, or when she came close to him, he wanted to dig his teeth on the delicate skin of her neck. 

 Baby is indeed an amazing stress reliever...

\- Come here babygirl. - He demanded and she stoop up coming to him. He melted inside. _So obedient…_

When she got closed to him him, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her into his lap, resting his chin on her neck.

\- Do you need something Oppa?

_Yes. Open your legs_. He thought.

\- Kiss me.

She smiled and put their lips together. He could feel that she was smiling during the kiss. She was planning this?  He slid his lips through her jaw and then went down to her neck, opening his mouth and sucking the skin there. He loved to mark her. 

  Grabbing her thighs, he pulled her up and stood up, taking small steps on the direction of the couch and both of them fell there on top of the girl who had started already trying to take of his shirt. 

 She was already feeling her body on fire. When Yoongi used his long finger to press her sensitive point between her legs, she moaned in the kiss. Yoongi smirked to internally when he felt how humid the piece of cloth was. The rapper easily slid his long middle finger inside her and he felt his erection hurt when she whispered to him. _Like a kitten._

\- Play with me. - She said, digging her nails on his shoulder.  Suga didn’t wait a second demand.

Pulling her paties down and throwing the piece of cloth away, he put his boxers and his pants down at once. Positioning himself in a more comfortable position, he pushed inside her. 

_  He saw stars.  _

_  So tight. So wet. So hot.  _

 His ear was right next to her mouth and the boy could hear all the amazing and sweet sounds that came out of that pretty little mouth. Baby was erotic and sweet and the same time. 

Suga’s movements were firm and fast. Baby could feel the wave of fire hit the center of her body, only growing and growing. Then an idea pop out in the boy’s mind. 

 He pulled his erection out and grabbed the small girl by her arm. Dragging her to the acoustic room. He pressed a few buttons on the control panel and entered the room himself. The girl was on her knees and confused, a wet and pretty mess. Grabbed a chunk of her hair and and slammed the girl against the wall, putting her tights around his waist. He pushed himself in again. 

 He tried to keep quiet. His big hands squeezing her small waist. He needed her to make sounds. _Doesn’t matter if it is of pleasure or pain._

 She felt herself melting, her voice coming louder than she expected. Her body in a matter if second turned into jelly and if her Oppa were no holding her, she would have feel down on the floor. 

{...}

 -I want to use that in one of my songs… - The dark haired boy said with a smirk on his face.

\- I hope this thing is good, Yoongi, why you make us come all the way here? - Hoseok - with his orange hair - said.

Yoongi said nothing. He just pressed the play. The sounds of his kitten filled up the room.

\- Is that baby moaning?


	6. Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that i'm really sorry for making you guys wait sooooooo long. I had a little break from College and I took this chance to go to Brazil and see my family and just enjoy myself a little. I will try hard to keep up with the updates. I really want to thank you all for all the kudos and comments. I feel bad that I took so long to post but here I'm. I hope you like it <3

**_Jeon Jungkook._ **

 

-Can you stop making that sound? - the girl in front of me asked. Her lips were pressed against each other. She was mad. 

- _I’m breathing!_ \- I said putting my phone down. I was ready to argue with her.

\-  Is annoying! Get out of here. - She said sitting down at the edge of her bed and looking at me.

\- This is my room too, dongsaeng! If _you_ are bothered, _you_ get out of here! - She opened her mouth like she was shocked with my attitude. I was not surprised, I’m the only member of this group that doesn’t sugar coat this girl and put up with her bad attitudes.

She stood up yelling “Jin-Oppa!” on the top of her lungs and storming out of the room. I only rolled my eyes, already anticipating Jin Hyung coming to argue with me, saying how I should be a good ‘Oppa’ and respect Baby, since she is the youngest and is a girl.

To be honest, sometime I miss when BTS was a male group and when I was the Maknae. Everyone sugar coated me, everyone babied me! Now I have to deal with a pocket size demon -with an angel face- who gets annoyed by every little thing I do.

_ ‘Kookie, pick up your socks, they are on the floor.’ _

_‘Jungkook, stop playing this stupid game, I have to sleep now!’_

_‘If you don’t stop being me with me, I will tell Namjoon.’_

To make things even worse, everyone - including managers and staff.- sided with her. I was the evil Maknae and she was the little angel, the little girl that have to deal with a boy being mean to her.

I was in the edge already, I wanted to teach this girl a lesson…

 

{...}

 

  As the Maknae, Baby knows that she should respect all the olders with complete politeness, even off cameras. Baby got a fame of being ‘savage’ for not showing the respect she needed towards people that are older than her. By people I mean, me, Taehyung and sometimes even Jimin. In the other side, she would fall in her knees - literally- for the Hyungs. 

 One day I was in the kitchen with Jin-Hyung and Baby. An american music was playing in the speaker and in one specific verse, the curse ‘Fuck’ would appear.

   - Fuck.- The girl with now silver hair said smiling cutely at Jin-Hyung.- Fuck, fuck, fuck!

  Jin turned around to look at her. His eyebrows were raised in surprise. I looked at her, hoping that she would get in trouble. 

  -Does Hoseok need to take you over his knee again? - He said with a sweet smile in his handsome face.

  The girl’s smiled dropped and her face was serious. I knew what  ‘take over the knee’ meant. I didn’t expected to have such a reaction in baby. She was so fearless.

  -Oppa no. I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again. - She rushed over the words. - please don’t tell Hoseok. - she was begging.

   -If I hear one more bad word coming from that pretty mouth, I will take you over my knee myself.

  
  


{...}

 

 I wanted that. I wanted for that girl to be afraid of me -not in the bad way.-. And I knew what I have to do.

 When the little demon came back she mumbled something like ‘Lucky you, Jin is not here.’ and sat down at the bed again. I waited until she was distracted reading something into her phone to put my little plan to action. I stood up putting my phone under my pillow. I walked to the door and closed, locking it up, trying to not attract her attention to me. I came back and sat down at her bed. She looked at me. Even before she opened her mouth I climbed up and pushed her into bed, putting my hand over her mouth. 

 The little sounds that she was making while struggling was making me hard. I really liked it. 

\- You listen now. - I said close to her face.- I put up with your bitching attitude for to long now. - I could see through her eyes that she was mad now. - I better start respecting me as your Oppa, or I gonna take you over my knee.- I took my hand out. She looked so small under me, like a little scared kitty.- You gonna learn a lesson now. You gonna start to treat me like your Oppa.

**_3 Th_ _person narration._ **

Baby was curious and excited about that new attitude.She can admit that she was a little bit of a bitch with Jungkook, but it was just because it was nice when he was annoyed at her and could’t do anything because everyone was by her side.  

She tried to hold down a moan in her throat when his tongue ran down in her neck, and when he bit her shoulder. Hard. It was weird, because with Jungkook was always something vanilla, and usually she would be on top.

His fingers pushed down the straps of her red tank top down, placing kisses into the exposed skin. Jungkook wanted to give her some love bites, but for the sake of the Makeup Noona, he decided to place this love bites in other parts of the body, where she could cover more easily.

 -You have been teasing me for so long, honey. - He whispered in her ear with a raspy voice.

 -But Jun... - The girl was cut short by a hand, holding her chin firmly. Now she was staring directly at his eyes. They were filled with lust.

 -Is Oppa for you. - He said. She melted down in her panties.

 He wasn’t being the most gentle guy in the world, but she need to learn her lesson. Her tank top was discarded on the floor and her breast were exposed.

 -If you don't want to the hyungs to find out of our little game here, I suggest for you to be quiet. - Kook said, licking in between her breasts, and leaving a trail of fire behind.

 He went more and more south with his lips, he could feel her small hands in his hair, pulling and scratching his scalp but he didn’t mind. After leaving some little bruises in her hips and in her belly, he went up again to catch her lips with his own. He dominated the kiss quickly, his pants get tighter and tighter with the wet sounds that their mouths made together. 

 His hand worked inside her pants and his fingers slid inside her panties feeling her hot juices. They both moaned together into the kiss. It was messy, but it was good. Baby broke the kiss to gasp when Jungkook inserted two digits inside her. The boy almost came inside his own pants when he felt her walls clutch around his fingers. She is really tight.

  -Oppa! - She whispered, when Jungkook mouth caught one of her hard nipples in his month. Fingers and the tongue working together.

  -Yes baby? - He said, coming to her ear and placing some wet kisses there.

 Her skin felt like she was on an fever. She was melting down is his hands, totally given in to him. He loved each second of this moment.

   -I-i’m close… - She said in between her gasps, her back arching, looking for a bit more friction. She saw stars in the ceiling when Jungkook’s thumb pressed her clit and drew circles around it.

  -No, no, no baby. - He said smirking at her. Removing his fingers from inside her. It was soaked. - You gonna cum in Oppa’s cock. Now open your legs like a good girl you are.

 He removed her pants and underwear, tossing then around the room. He didn’t care, and the fact that now she was completely exposed to him when he didn’t even removed his shirt off make his erection hurt. He was going to take Baby now. 

 Baby felt her legs turn to jelly when he was inside her. He slid in with no difficulty since her juices were starting to run down in the sheets of the bed. He grabbed both of the tiny wrists and pinned her down aside into the mattress.

 She was so freaking close. She wrapped her legs around his waist, telling silently to the boy to go even harder and deeper. When she was on the edge, ready to come, Jungkook pulled out. The girl didn't even had time to process anything when she felt the hot and stick liquid in her stomach, Baby felt betrayed. 

 Jungkook groaned, moving his hand around himself one more time before pulling his pants up again. 

 He looked down at the mess he did in Baby’s stomach and then looked at her confused face and laughed.

 -I hope you learned how to respect your Oppa now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Let's be friends DM me in Instagram, my username is joecylaissa. See y'all in the next chapter, that I promise won't take so long to be updated. Not my best chapter tho, it wasn't dirty as I wanted, but I didn't want to make your guys wait even longer for a chapter.


	7. Hip&Lip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J-Hope has a new solo dance with Baby. Everyone knows that when the subject is dance, Hoseok can be quite demanding and Baby is tasting it in her own mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not that guilty this time, because I didn't take thaaaat long to add a new chapter. But I did at the same time. So I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because J-Hope is my bias (my utt is Jin) and geez, I want this man soooo much.   
> I also want to thank you all for the patience and for the 400+ kudos. I never thought of that much people reading my story like that.   
> Muito Obrigada a todos <3   
> So my children, I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Third Person Narration._ **

_' I don't want you to use a bra on this dance practice, you gonna use your arms a lot and those things just make your moves imperfect. -Hope'_

The girl stared blankly at the small piece of paper that was left on her pillow. He was joking, right? 

She take a look at the paper again, to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating or anything. That pervert really wanted her to not wear a freaking bra for the dance practice? What? 

Baby checked the time on her phone and decided to just ignore this little message and put her clothes on and head to the Hobi's dance studio. He will be really mad if she was late again. This new solo dance it is important for him. The managers let all the creative process to Hobi and he was really excited to create his own choreography, and instead of choosing Jimin or Jungkook to join him, he choose Baby, so she wanted to take the best out of every move. Jimin had told her to just follow Hoseok's demands and everything would be just fine. But this? Not wearing a bra! That was off limits for her. 

With her exercise clothes on - and her bra of course.- the now blonde girl head to the dance studio, that was a few floors away from her. 

He had to be joking. Right?

{...}

He was joking after all. They had been moving and practicing around the mirrored room for a while now and Hobi didn't said anything about the whole bra thing. Yet. 

Baby sat down in the corner of the room, trying to catch her breath a little bit and drink water while she watched the orange haired male do his impossible-for-humans-beings moves. He could never get tired of this. 

\- Come get a little bit of water Oppa. - Baby has to raise her voice, to sound louder than the music that was playing on the speakers (Let's imagine that is a instrumental and slower version of BS&T). The male stopped in the middle of a move, his chest going up and down showing how fast he was breathing. His skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, making his orange hair stuck on his forehead. When he locked his eyes on her, he smiled and walked on her direction, kneeling down at her side, and bringing her closer to him so he can set a small peck on her lips. He laughed when her face turned into a disgusted face, because of sweat in his body. 

\- You keep slowing down on Jin's part babe. We need to practice that, okay? 

Baby just rolled her eyes took another sip of the bottle of water. That song was too slow for the girl and in at least eighty percent of the song, her hips where glued in Hobi's own hips. It is definitely a _sexual_ dance.  

She was just hoping that Hoseok had forgotten about the whole bra thing.

{...}

She could't concentrate that much anymore. 

Not when Hoseok was pressing her ass in his crouch. Was him doing that on purpose? 

She didn't know the answer, but was to hot to pay attention anymore. 

Hobi's large hands where on her hips, trying to make them move the way he wanted, while his chin rested in he shoulder. 

\- Slower babe, follow the beat of the song. - He said lower in the ear and the blonde girl had to swallow down a moan. 

The pool in her paties felt even more stick when his hand started to slowly come up, inside her shirt. Baby just closed her eyes and threw her head back on his shoulder and let put a little gasp when his lips meet her neck. 

Util Hoseok stopped. 

\- What the fuck? - He said. He turned how around to face him and pushed her, so he would be cornering her on to mirror. Without any ceremony he pulled her over-sized shirt up, revealing her breasts covered by the gym bra, that she was wearing. 

\- Didn't I fucking told you to not wear those? 

He was cursing. A really clear sign that he is really mad. 

\- I thought you were joking Oppa! - She tried to argue with. He have her a hard glare and stepped away a little bit. 

\- Take it off. - He wasn't raising his voice now, but his tone was demanding. 

The girl just stood there leaning on the mirror, looking into the male's eyes. After of what seems a few seconds, Baby rolled her eyes and unhooked her bra, taking it off from under the shirt and throwing it in some place of the room. 

\- Happy? - Baby asked in a angry tone. 

\- Take everything off. - The male said, calmly, crossing his arms. 

He smirked when the girl stared at him like he was crazy. She bit her bottom lip and grabbed the bottom of the shirt, pulling it up. His mouth watered when her perky nipples were exposed and both of then could point the growing tent in his shorts. She threw the shirt away too, pushing her shorts and paties down and also kicking those pieces of clothes away. The orange haired male palmed his bulge, staring at the small girl's body. Her arms where loose at the sides, because she knew very well that would be worst if she tried to cover herself. 

\- Turn around. - He demanded. 

Turning around, Hobi pushed her body into the cold mirror. Her breasts were squeezed tight into the hard and cold surface. 

\- Look into the mirror while I take you. Look how needy for me you look... - he pressed a kiss into her ear as she felt his length, pushing inside her. Inch by inch. 

Hobi didn't wait so she could get used to his size. His large hands were wrapped around her tiny wrists, while her hands where pressed against the mirror. The grunts were coming out his mouth as he pressured her more and more into the hard surface. Since Hoseok was taller then her, she was on the tip of her toes trying to keep up with his weight pressed on her. Her warm and tight walls wrapped deliciously around him and with each hip thrust he could feel the knot in his stomach more and more tighter.

\- You better come with me, otherwise you won't come for the whole week. - he grunted in her eat, letting go of her tiny wrists and digging his fingers into her hips, making his member go deeper and deeper inside her. Baby's legs could't hold her anymore, so the couple slides down on the mirror, util baby was in her fours, with a check pressed against the mirror and with Hobi thrusting inside her even mor harder, Baby could feel her juice running down on her legs. 

Hoseok grabbed a hand full of her hair, and holding her still with the other hand. Pushing his hips hard and harder inside his female bandmate and releasing himself inside her.  Baby came a few seconds later, collapsing into the floor of the dance studio.

For a few minutes, they just laid there, sharing smiles and cuddles. 

It was a productive dance lesson. 

{...}

\- I told you to follow his demands... - Jimin said, taking a good look at Baby's red cheek and knees. 

-Shut up Jimin! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't had time to review this chapter the away I wanted, so forgive my mistakes.   
> I'm also thinking about start a new project but with EXO this time. In my mind I'm thinking in a really dark fanfic.   
> Let me know your opnion children <3


	8. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always calmness, before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two weeks ago I ended a 3 year long relationship and I'm really sad now. Write help me distract from my ad feeling and thoghts so I wrote a really long chapter, that I will have to slip up in two.   
> I will say here that there is no smut in this chapter, I'm just not in my mind to write nothing explicit so I just giving you a piece (SAD) of a life of and idol or what I might be because I don't know.   
> I don't know also, how long I gonna take to post another chapter. I might disappear for a while, I don't know, I'm feeling really rejected.

_ Kim Namjoon is almost never wrong. _

He has been the leader of this group since the beginning, since the first formation, with members coming and going and he held strong till BTS popularity skyrocketed and stood up when the executives and managers decided to do something that never happened in the industry; _Debut a girl in a group composed of boys_. Namjoon felt an avalanche of emotions when the news came to him. His first thoughts were that everything that he and his boys fought and worked hard for was in vain. He thought that this would ruin everything and people are going to start to rejecting them. Like it was in the beginning.

But when he meet Baby all the thoughts were drained from his head. He knew that the girl would bring a fresh start to the Boys Scouts.

He wasn't wrong. The Run Era was a massive hit and the members were having fun, he released his so dreamed of mixtape, the other boys were starting to have more and more interest in producing authentic music, to have their own identity, to leave footprints into the industry. 

But is always calm before the storm. 

Wings is a really bold project. Each one of the members with their own solos, the MV’s mixing religion and theories, it definitely was something really risky. But it surpassed their own expectations and it was a huge comeback. Namjoon saw that their popularity in the international seas was growing incredible fast and Namjoon couldn't be more proud of his members.

{...}

The leader was sitting on the couch waiting for the makeup Noonas finish with Hoseok and Jin, so that they can start working on him. He was scrolling down in his Twitter, reading what the ARMY’s had to say about they new Blood Sweat and Tears MV, and he couldn't hold a smile. This was going to be the fifth time they were performing the song and Namjoon didn’t felt that knot in the stomach anymore. The choreography was hard and challenging, thankfully he got through it.

A thumbnail of a video caught his attention. 

‘ _ Is BTS’s Baby getting tired of the group?’ _

The silver haired boy knew more than anyone that he shouldn’t pay attention on what this gossip channels have to say, but it was stronger than him, and he tapped in the video, that opened immediately. Namjoon lowered the volume down and looked around to check if anyone was intending to disturb him. The Maknae line wasn’t present so he assumed that was safe. 

The video was a compilation of their past performances, but only focusing on the the girl of the group. 

Namjoon wasn't a person to look at his members with hard eyes and criticize them all the time, but it was clearly that Baby isn't dancing in sync with the other members and she also looked... Bored? She also seemed to avoid some of the complicated moves, in one of the videos she got lost during the bridge of the song and Hoseok had to push her to her place.  When the video ended, there were a lot of suggestions with ambitious titles; ‘Will Baby leave BTS?’ or ‘Bullying in BTS?’ and tons of compilations of the other members teasing and picking on Baby. 

Namjoon is now deep into the articles. Many of them suggesting that some kind of bullying was happening behind the cameras and that the girl wasn’t being treated fairly by the company, the articles compared the clothes used by the boys and the clothes that Baby used, that was almost always a shorter and cuter version of what Namjoon was wearing. 

He blocked his phone and put it aside, standing up and walking out of the crowded room, where all the male members we getting ready. He needed to talk to Baby. 

 

{...}

**_Baby_ **

The makeup-noona was finishing up my eyes and curling my purple-bleached hair when Namjoon opened the door and started at me through the mirror. 

\- Are you okay? - He asked and I saw the shade of worry in his eyes, they are so expressive. 

\- I’m… I guess....- The question was odd. I knew that Namjoon was going to be the first one to notice something. 

\- We are going to have a group meeting when we get to the hotel. - he said and left, closing the door. 

The girl who was doing my hair looked at me with a question mark on her face. I just said that I didn’t knew anything and we kept going. 

After everything was done, the girls helped me slide into my stage outfit - a black cropped that was connected to a choker around my neck, on my waist a short skirt that would probably made me feel uncomfortable if wasn't for the black tulle that was put over it and in my feet, a pair of sparkly golden sneakers.- my purple-bleached hair was curled all the way into the roots. I don’t know how my hair didn’t fall from my scalp yet. 

Waiting behind the big and bright screen, the boys were stretching and checking their mics with the guys of the production.  When I got a bit closer, one man came at me looking at me with a mad face and pulled me to the front of the screen.

\- You are late, you guys gonna be on in three minutes and you appear here without your mic!? - He almost yelled in a rude tone, my eyes filled up with water but I just swallowed it down. I was used to people treating me like that. I was always the Idol to be looked down to.  . I looked over my shoulder to see if one of the boys would say something, but it was always like that; silence.I was scolded at a minor mistake and no one would stand up for me. I just let the guy wrap the mic around me and put it around my ear, with the mic hanging close to my face. 

I noticed that Hoseok was exchanging some glares with Jimin, then he came walking on my direction, his eyes avoiding mine. 

\- You are going to switch places with Jin-Hyung. - He didn’t asked. He demanded. 

\- What are you talking about, Hobi? Is the formation, I’m always in the front because I’m the smallest and…

_\- When you dance properly again, you can come back to the front_. - Hoseok said. Coldly. It felt like a knife, right through my heart. 

One more time. I swallowed up tears and with a few steps I stood on the place that belonged to Jin. I could hear that they were already counting down the time, so I just put up a smile and tried to ignore that Namjoon was covering my presence.

{...}

When the lights turned off and when we finally got to the backstage I couldn’t hold my tears anymore. My eyes burned and I could feel the makeup melting and running down on my cheeks. 

_ I needed to get out of there.  _

Ignoring the calls of Jin and Namjoon, I just let my feet led me through the many corridors and when I finally saw the door of the girls bathroom I almost couldn’t hold the little food I had today inside me.  I kneel down on the cold floor of one of the cubicles and let the burning liquid out in the toilet. 

_ It was a mess.  _

_ I fell on stage.  _

_ I forgot the lyrics.  _

_ I messed up the choreography.  _

Again.

I just sat there. Letting my crying be a little bit more loud. I cannot hold myself anymore. I just can’t. Is to much hate. To much pressure.

The articles tomorrow will be all about me, the gonna cover my life, tell how I’m undeserving to be on this group, how I don’t work hard as the other members, how my voice cracked today. 

I heard knocks on the door and honestly I didn’t want to go out. I don’t want to face the judgmental looks that the boys will give me. 

My body can’t take it anymore. 

But even with the mess of my face, somehow I manage to stand up, clean my mouth and open the door and finding a worried looking Jimin. 

He didn’t said anything, just pulled me by my arm and embraced me in a hug. He let me cry on his expensive suit, sometimes running his cute fingers through my hair. 

\- We have to go, my love. Hyung said we can go through the back door today. - He cupped my face with his hands and wiped some new tears. I just nodded my head and let him take me to my changing room so I can take off my stage clothes. 

Jimin left me alone for a second and came back with one of Jungkook’s hoodies. I put the hoodie over me and the end of the fabric reached my knees, being super oversized. 

\- You can hold my hand. - Jimin said and we interlocked our fingers together. He pulled the hood over my head in a form that I was completely hidden under it. 

Outside was calm, but even hiding under the hoodie I could hear the clicks of the cameras, that were far away. The sound sent chills down my back. They never meant good thing. 

In the van, it was a dead silent. We couldn’t celebrate a good performance because of me. 

_ I ruined everything, like always.  _

 

{...}

 

Sitting on the armchair, I felt seven pairs of eyes on me. Six of them were hard, judgmental. Jimin was the only one who understood me. 

\- What happened today? - Namjoon asked me. Serious. 

\- I’m tired, I promised, I will do better next time. - I said and hated how my voice sounded defeated. 

\- We are all tired. - Yoongi said. He wasn’t even looking at my direction, he was sitting down in another armchair, with his eyes closed. I knew what he wanted to say was something like; 'Not an excuse to be a lazy brat, like you.'

I don’t have nothing to say in my defense anymore. Everything those articles wrote were true. I’m relapsing, I’m messing up the choreography and I’m forgetting my lines. The boys were in their own right to be extremely mad at me. I was messing up something that each one of them worked really hard for. 

The leader rolled his eyes and passed a hand through his hair. 

\- I’m not gonna sugarcoat you anymore, baby. Next time Bang PD call me and ask what’s going on, I will tell him the truth…- he paused for a second. - I’m going to tell him you are just being lazy. 

I think you could hear my heart break, if you listened closely. The room fell in silence. Dead silence.

The tears flooded my eyes and they ran down my cheeks without my permission. 

_ Lazy?  _

Namjoon thought so low of me? I looked at all the boys faces and how they were avoiding my eyes. They agreed with the leader. They always do. 

\- Lazy? - I whispered with my voice shaky and weak. - You guys really think I’m just being lazy? 

The silence was the answer. _Yes._

\- Well, I think maybe if the managers were not counting every fucking calorie I eat would help me do better! - I said, my blue nails digging into the palm of my hands. - Maybe, if I didn’t received so much hate, would help me do better. - My voice was loud right now, I can’t see their faces because my vision is blurred with tears. - Maybe if after every tour I could go see my parents and have a nice time with them, would help me do better! - I stood up. - But I can’t do that, because when I decided to follow my dreams, they disowned me, they kicked me out. And maybe if I didn't felt that every single person in this group hated me, I would do better on stage. 

I was breathless. Memories from a group that I belonged in the past came into my mind and I can’t erase that. I just spilled the whole truth and now, I could see their shocked expression. 

\- Everyone, out right now. - I finished, turning my back on them and trying to clean my face of the tears. 

\- Baby… - Jin’s sweet voice said and all I wanted is run into his arms, but I deserve to be alone right now. 

\- Out. 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.   
> Thank for the almost 500 kudos, it really means to me.   
> Mama loves you all <3  
> We gonna take a dip into Baby's past in the next chapter. I hope it makes you guys excited.


End file.
